Of Roses and Tsubakis
by mogumogucRyszztal174
Summary: When Akito gets lost in the Estate, Akito stumbles into a garden which brings back memories of a certain rose that disapeared. What happens when that rose comes back into the Sohma's life. And how come she knows the Sohma curse if she too, is an outsider?


Angel: Yo Everyone…… I've decided to make a new fic cuz I'm bored……. …yeah…so Mr.Sohma Bring on the disclaimer please!

Ayame: Mogumoguangel74 doesn't own Fruits Basket, Hatori-kun, and the wonderful and exquisite Ayame and my beloved Shigure or she would have a life and wouldn't be writing this. Oooooo, here's a note! It reads: All flames will be used to burn Ayame's hair…What!

Angel: HEhehehehehehe…..Ohhh and in this one Akito-chan is a girl! SPOILERS!

Bye!

NOTE: Akito might be a little ooc in the flash backs, but hey! That was when she was a kid! AND DON'T LISTEN to my alter-ego down there

0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A figure quietly gazed at the garden before her….'many flowers'….'too much flowers'….'Grrrrrrrr, I need a match'…

'Stupid Gardeners' The figure thought. ' I told to just tend the the Rose Bush and now look what they done…I can't leave then alone for 13 whole years!'

The figure ( by now you ought to know who it is) slowly walked to a bush bearing white roses as white as snow. As slow as she admired the beauty of it, she slowly picked a rose and smelled it.

The flap of the wings of a dove soon accompanied the peaceful scene. Soon a whole flock of doves were soon on the ground, almost in a straight line as if they were a whole army waiting for their King…er…Queen in this case, to give a command.

The figure (ok you should who it is….) slowly walked back with the doves accompanying her everywhere she walked were right behind her.

Today seemed oddly strange to her since there was maids, no Sohmas, no Hatori, no Kureno, and most importantly no mother(1). It all started when she decided to take a walk without nobody knowing -which was very strange for a person like her- and finally got lost in the Sohma estate. Obliviously taking her time she got further lost that she noted that she should have a competition against Haru, her cousin (2) to see who could find their way around the Sohma estate without getting lost sometime. Well, she kept on walking until she stumbled into a garden which just used to have a single rosebush was now a whole oasis complete with a small pool.

She hated it, why couldn't they just tend the rosebush as she told them too. Of coarse the gardeners were hired from the outside because if they were from the Sohma family, the Rose bush would be neatly trimmed and that was all.

She hated but yet, loved it because the roses brought so much memories back to her.

!Flashback!

"Aki-chan, what your flower?" asked a girl with black hair and silver eyes.

"I don't have one….." said 4 year old Akito.

"Then I'll give you one…." The girl trailed off and started roaming the Sohma grounds for a flower that can be Akito's 'official' flower.

" Ayu-chan, I don't think that's a good idea….." said Akito.

After 10 long minutes of struggling , Ayu-chan finally found 'The Flower' for Akito which was……

" A Tsubaki!" exclaimed Ayu-chan excitedly waved a red flower from a distance for Akito to see.

" A Tsubaki?" asked Akito.

"Yup, it represents….what was that? OH Yeah! Infinite Beauty, Immortalily,(their 5 years old for crying out loud) and something like that…" said Ayu-chan, proud at the ' Big' words she just said.

"Ummm, what does that have to do with me?"

" You're the heir to the Sohma fortune or something and you need to be good looking and stuff to be the perfect head…!" said Ayu-chan.

"Ohhhh, what's your flower?"

"Roses, but I like white roses."

"Ohhh…."

End Flashback )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" Why are these stupid flashbacks coming…when will they stop?" she muttered to herself.

"Akito-san!" exclaimed the voice of…the vermin who took her juinishi away….the pathetic little- Think clean..anger managent………………………...

Inhale

1…

2…

3…

Exhale (Sorry to Tohru fans)

"Honda-san…we better go….Akito? Isn't he ( They don't know yet about the Akito is a girl thing…I Guess) be at her doctor's appointment?" the voice of her favorite boytoy ( I just like to put it that way ) floated into her ears.

"Ohhh, yes! Hatori-san mentioned that yesterday."said the goody-goody.

" I think I should get going before I throw up." Murmured Akito walking very slowly out of Torhu's sight. 'I wonder what are they doiong here?' she thought.

Later ON()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It turned out Kisa had the flu and the goody goody Honda decided to visit the Tigress. (hehe)

" Why do the send the bills to me?" exclaimed Akito, flopping down on her cushion.

"Careful Akito…you might get hurt." Said Kureno. "And the Sohma houses have there bill summed up together so the send it to…"

" My Mom, the big head of the house, even though I AM the real head. So why send it to me? I don't even have a job yet!"

" Your job is being our god and head of the Sohma house. That why your responsible for our bills"

" It's Not FUN"

Of coarse, there is a first time for anything and this was perhaps the first Akito wanted to do with fun. And no, he didn't count the endless torturing for the zodiac.

"…."

"All they send are bills, bills, bills, and……" said Akito unknown to her was the way she was acting.

"….."

" Hey! What's this?" Akito was holding a letter that was addressed to her. The sender was named Ayumi Takemura.

"Ayumi? Takemura?" asked Kureno looking at the envelope.

" Ayumi Takemura." Stated Akito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000

Dum Dum Dum DUmmmmmmmmmm!

Angel: Well I was just wondering how Akito got the Tsubaki as her flower (Slaps herself for telling a spoiler) so it kind of came out crabby……Well, I don.t0 really care that much about reviewing as much as my alter-ego up there.

BUT If U want me to continue this story (Which I don't think so) review kay? Cuz I won't post a new chappie until I'm happy and that means U reveiw even if U are an anonymous reader! So yes, I am selfish

1...Her mother was Ren or something. She is the person who made Akito this way …… I really wonder what Akito wound be like with out her since he start…correct me if I am wrong

2...I don't know if Haru is her cousin or Aki-chan is his aunt…so I'll just make them all cousins and One Big Happy Family…NOT!

Until Next Time

Angel


End file.
